Serra,Erky and others
by Angel Nina
Summary: (Chapter 7&8 up) Fanfic about mostley Serra and Erk. will Erk Ever find peace? Two anoying pests(more in later chapters) what could be worse? Chapter 9 up which is the last chapter!R&R!
1. The story begins

Funny story witha lot of humor!  
  
Chapter 1 Erky , Serra and the thing  
  
Narrator- On a bright and yet ...aw who cares!  
  
Erk:*reading book*  
  
Serra: OH HI ERKY!!!!!!!!  
  
Erk: Oh great its you.*flips a page in his book*  
  
Serra: Reading is boring come on let's go play fun fun.  
  
Erk: Leave me alone.  
  
Serra: Look a firelf spell book!*waves it around in front of Erk's face*  
  
Erk:.......Have it.*then some guy comes busrsting in the inn.  
  
Random Guy: Have any of you seen my pet moogle.  
  
Erk: No......*puts book down*  
  
Serra:*jumping up and down* I ADORE MOOGLES!!!!!  
  
Random Guy:*starts jumping up and down with Serra* ME TOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Erk: I'm surrounded by idiots. *Then a moogle ran into the inn and jumped on erk*  
  
Moogle: MOOGLE MOOGLE MOOGLEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Random Guy: As a thanks for helping me here take her she's all yours! *Serra grabs it*  
  
Serra: Can we keep it Erky!!!  
  
Erk: No........  
  
Serra: YEAH THANK YOU ERK!*gives erk a hug*  
  
Erk: To tight can't breath.*Serra let's go.  
  
Random Guy: Bye *runs out the inn doors*  
  
People at the inn: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serra: Awww ISN'T THAT CUTE THEY'RE HAPPY FOR US!  
  
Moogle: *Starts to circle around erk* MOOGLE MOOGLE MOOGLE!!  
  
Erk: Can my life get any worse?*Some random bat hits him in the head*  
  
People at inn: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Serra: So Erky what should we name her?*looks at moogle circling erk*  
  
Erk:.........  
  
Serra: I know............uh.... Ring!  
  
Moogle: *stops circling erk and jumps up and down* Moogle!!!  
  
Serra: This is the second best day of my life!  
  
Erk What is the first?  
  
Serra: Metting you ERKY!!!!!!  
  
People at the inn: HAHAHA......................*gets cut off by serra*  
  
Serra: LOUDER! No one can hear you if your so quiet!  
  
Moogle Ring:*laughs*  
  
Erk: *Goes upstairs and goes in his room too sleep*  
  
Serra: Hey ERK!! wait for me!  
  
Moogle Ring:*follows Serra up*  
  
People at the inn: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE R&R 


	2. A Day without Serra

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter it was pretty good for my first chapter!  
  
Chapter 2 A Day Without Serra  
  
Narrator-yeah i'm finally back! Ahem, at the local inn.  
  
Serra:ERKY I'M GOING TO THE STORE AND SHOPPING!  
  
Erk: Yes!*Serra leaves*  
  
Voice: Hello Erk I'm your babysiter Lucius!  
  
Erk:........  
  
Lucius: Serra told me to watch you just in case!*Erk frowns*  
  
Erk: She leaves for one day and doesn't trust me.*sighs*  
  
Lucius: Also she gave me this for you to watch.*Erk smiles*  
  
Erk: FOOTBALL?!  
  
Lucius: Well Er....here watch and see for yourself.  
  
Erk: Serra actually did something good to me for once.*sits in chair with open eyes*  
  
Tv: Hello Erky your watching channel Serra! *makes a sad face*  
  
Lucius: Wow that girl really outdoes herself!  
  
Moogle Ring:*jumps on top of erk* MOOGLE MOOGLE MOOGLE!!!  
  
Erk: AWWWWW She forgot to take this thing with her!  
  
Lucius: *dazzeled eyes* WOW!, IT'S A MOOGLE!!!!  
  
Erk: Not again.Your just like Serra.  
  
Lucius: AWWWWWWWW! lOOKAT THOSE DAZZLING EYES!!*picks Ring up*  
  
Erk:..............  
  
TV: Erky guess what?! Ring gets to stay with you so you can bond with her more!!  
  
Lucius: *playing with ring still*  
  
Erk: Now she tells me *sighs*  
  
Lucius: *whispers to Ring*  
  
Moogle Ring: MOOGLE!*nods her head*  
  
TV: Also i taught Ring something new today! Be careful!!  
  
Ring: *jumps on Erk and yells MOOGLE*  
  
Lucius: Now don't forget that last part and hold up you know what!  
  
Erk.......uhhhh......  
  
Ring: *runs around erk and then kisses him*  
  
Erk: Ewwwww a thing kissed me!  
  
Lucius: *Holds up a sign that says:* That kiss was from the one and only Serra!  
  
TV: Hope you liked the suprise my erk. There will be a lot more to come in the future.  
  
Erk: *sighs*  
  
Lucius: well got to go see yah!*Lucius leaves and Serra comes in*  
  
Serra: So Erk did you enjoy my tape?  
  
Erk:............  
  
Moogle: *does the new trick*  
  
Serra: Oh wasn't that just the cutest!*petting the moogle*  
  
Erk: Well the tape was bad at timing and Lucius is almost like a duplicate of you.  
  
Serra: Well thats good He was one of my best friends in school but now you ARE!  
  
Erk:*sighs and then goes in his room to sleep*  
  
Serra: Well he enjoyed his day!*picks moogle up and goes to her room*  
  
Hope you liked chapter 2  
  
please r&r 


	3. where ever

Poor erk that video must of made his day! well here is chapter 3 enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 3 Where The Wind Blows  
  
Narrator-They decided to leave the inn and go where ever the wind takes them.  
  
Serra: Oh this forest is so scary and kinda dark.*starts to squeze Erk*  
  
Moogle: *Serra let's go of Erk and picks up Ring*  
  
Erk: Over there a village*points to a house*  
  
Serra: Wait that's a House.  
  
Erk: Hey thats my line.*Serra grins*  
  
Ring: *Starts to run around in circles then runs too the house*  
  
Serra: Ring wait up!  
  
Erk: Here they go again getting us into more trouble.  
  
Random Guy: Moogle!!!  
  
Erk Its that the guy that gave us this pest,? good now we can give it back to him.  
  
Serra: Thats the dude.*Serra and the Guy start to jump up and down yelling moogle*  
  
Ring: *Runs into the house* MOOGLE!!  
  
Narrator-Hey im back! Anyway they all decided to enter the house.  
  
Erk: Look at all these spell books.*eyes widen*  
  
Serra: Look at all the stuffed Moogles.  
  
Erk:* Runs outside and makes a fake moogle member card*  
  
Random Guy: Erk i;ll trade you one of these spell books for a moogle member card?*Erk nodded*  
  
Narratior-They traded then said there tearful good byes then left to somewhere.  
  
Serra: Where are we headed now?  
  
Ring: *Once again runs off into some unknown direction*Moogle.  
  
Erk: Finally a village where we can sleep at an inn with tons of spell books.  
  
Serra: Don't forget a tv for my show!*Erk rolls his eyes*  
  
Ring: Moogle!*tilting her head*  
  
Serra: *knock on door*I'll get it!  
  
Lucius:*comes in*  
  
Erk: *looks down from his book* Oh great more annoyance.  
  
Lucius: I'm ready to watch the tape i brought are you?*pointing at Serra*  
  
Serra:YEAH!!!*HEARS ANOTHER KNOCK ON THE DOOR*  
  
Erk: *opens the door and about ten people pile on top of him*  
  
Lucius: Now were ready.  
  
The ten people: Yeah lets rock this party.  
  
Ring:* Does his little trick on Erk*  
  
The ten people: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Erk: *blushes then goes back to reading his book*  
  
Narrator-they partied all night,except Erk, then they left.  
  
Serra: Wasn't that fun Erk?  
  
Erk: Being with a bunch of drunk people fun, HA!  
  
Ring:*falls asleep*  
  
Serra: *lays down on Erk*night Erky!*then falls asleep*  
  
Erk: *leaves somehow and then goes to his room to sleep*  
  
That chapter wasn't as funny but it qualfies! R&R 


	4. No choice

A little problem turns out to be a big decision for our little Erky here. Read on in chapter 4 One Chance!  
  
Chapter 4 One Chance  
  
Narrator- while watching tv Serra sees a comercial for a moogle contest. Serra and Erk go to sign up when.........  
  
Serra: Wow look they need another judge to judge the contest.*looks at Erk*  
  
Erk: What no way am i judging a stupid contest for a stupid moogle!  
  
Serra: I know.*glaring at Erk suspicously*  
  
Erk: I can't believe she got me into judging a stupid contest.*sighs*  
  
Lucius: Me ans Serra are going to get little Ring here ready for the contest.  
  
Serra: Be a good little boy and wait here for us.*then they left*  
  
Erk: *Sits down in a chair and reads a book*  
  
Little boy: Hiya mister magican sir dude.  
  
Erk: *Turns a page in his book* Dude?  
  
Little boy: *pulls Erk's book away and looks at it*  
  
Erk: *look as if he got really ticked off*Give IT BACK!!!!  
  
Little boy: *starts to run away*  
  
Erk: *chases him* I NEVER READ THAT BOOK BEFORE GIVE IT BACK!!!!  
  
Little boy: Rins to his mommy* This mage wanted to hurt me for no reason!*starts to cry*  
  
Erk: He stole my book an.......*his mom slaps Erk*  
  
Mom: How can you treat little boys like that?  
  
Erk: he just.......*slaps him again*  
  
Mom: Leave before i do anything else that my boy should not see!  
  
Erk: Fine!!  
  
Little boy: *sticks his toung out at Erk*  
  
Serra: *Grabs Erk by his cape*Come on let's go its about to start.  
  
Lucius: Yeah and little Ring here looks like he was rich or something!  
  
Erk: How did you get the money?*had a nervous look on his face*  
  
Serra: From your wallet of course.*throws wallet at Erk*  
  
Erk: Its EMPTY!!!!!  
  
Serra: We used all your money in your wallet and your credit card too!!!  
  
Lucius: It was worth it though the winner of the contest get a............what do the winners get again?  
  
Serra: A..................Lot of happy people adoring your moogle.  
  
Erk:*sighs* I'm screwed.  
  
Ring: *runs around erklaughing*  
  
Erk: I don't know if i can take anymore.  
  
Narrator-At the contest place everyone was making their last adjustments. The judges were taking their seats and preparing themselves.All but Erk who was reading again.  
  
Judge1: Now toostart off here is our first contestant.*it was Bailey the moogle*  
  
Judge2: Here is.......blah blah blah blah bl ah.....  
  
Erk:*puts down his book* Um 5.  
  
Narrator: Then It was Serra's turn to show her moogle Ring. Everyone gave her moogle a 6 if she got a ten she would win it was all up to Erk.  
  
Erk: uh i give Serra a.................................*he though for a minute*  
  
Narrator: HE may of hatted that THING but to his suprise wanted to make Serra happy or it was no time to read ever again.  
  
Erk:*he sturred for a moment*............................ ten.  
  
Audience: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Little boy: HaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAI STILL GOT YOUR BOOK!!!!  
  
Erk: Get back here you little brat.  
  
Mom: What did you say to my little darling!*started to chase Erk around the stage*  
  
Everyone:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Erk: Today is just not my day!*The mom almost got him*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
EVERYONE: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Little boy:What a sucker!  
  
Serra: You dare say that to ERKY!!!*STARTS TO CHASE LITTLE BOY*  
  
Guy in the audience:What a joke!  
  
That was funny a mom could beat up Erk what joke!! R&R 


	5. Serra's Bad Side

Hope chapter four five was some excitement but this chapter has even more!  
  
Chapter 5 Shopping For Ring?  
  
Narrator-Serra decides to go shopping and brings Erk and Lucius with her.  
  
Serra: Where should we go first?  
  
Erk: Home!*Looking at his book*  
  
Lucius: Cloths store!*looks at Serra*  
  
Serra: Ok off to the cloths store!  
  
Erk: Why me?*puts book down and follows Serra*  
  
Ring: Moogle*eyes widen*  
  
Lucius: Ring never saw a cloths store before?*looks puzzeled*  
  
Serra: Erk you watch Ring and make sure she doesn't leave your sight!  
  
Erk: *noddes his head*  
  
Little girl: Why are you in a girls cloths store?*giving him a weird look*  
  
Erk: I'm just wai..................*little girl interupts him*  
  
Little girl: He is a girley boy!!  
  
Erk: If you leave me alone i'll sell you this moogle?!  
  
Little girl: Deal.*walks away with Ring*  
  
Narrator-Serra and Lucius come back from shopping to see that Ring is gone,  
  
Serra: Where is Ring?!  
  
Erk: I gave her to this little girl so she would leave me alone.  
  
Lucius: Uh..........Wrong words*backs away from Serra*  
  
Erk:*gulp starts to run*  
  
Serra: You'll pay for loosing Ring to some snotty little girl!!!!!  
  
Erk: I just wasn't thinking thats all.  
  
Lucius:*sighs*  
  
Serra: You never think at all so how about thinking now so we can find HER!!!!!  
  
Erk: *hides behind Lucius*  
  
Lucius: Hey get away from me she'll think i helped you or something!  
  
Serra: ERK!!!!! YOU EITHER SHOW ME WHICH DIRECTION THAT GIRL TOOK OFF INTO OR YOUR DEAD!!!!  
  
Erk: *he pointed left*  
  
Serra: Ok let's go.* her voice was calmer*  
  
Lucius: Remind me to never get on her bad side.  
  
Little girl:Mommy look at this moogle.*shows moogle to her mother*  
  
Mom: i'm Sorry but that thing is hideous we must KILL IT!!!!  
  
Serra: *walks up to the girls mom*NO killing this poor cut defensless creature!  
  
Erk: *pulls out a book and starts to read it*  
  
Lucius: Got any more? *Erk hands him a book*  
  
Little girl: Erk do something!  
  
Erk: *turns page in his book*I am.  
  
Mom: KILL IT!  
  
Serra: Keep it!  
  
Ring: *runs over to Erk and does his trick* MOOGLE!  
  
Mom: AWWWWWWW!!! That was so adorable!  
  
Serra:*punches the mom in the face with her staff*Thats better.  
  
Little girl: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Erk: I'm sorry?!  
  
Serra: How about we talk IN PRIVATE OVER THERE?*points behind a building*  
  
Lucius:*turns page in book*Hmm.  
  
Narrator-They came back out a couple mintues later.  
  
Erk: Remind me never to get on her bad side. *falls to the ground*  
  
Serra: *starts walking back draging Erk along*Today ws a fun day.  
  
Lucius: * throws book at Serra on accident**gulp*  
  
Serra: Come with me LUCIUS!  
  
Erk:..........  
  
LOL!!! Serra is one hard hitter! R&R 


	6. The Party Plans pt 1

Hope you enjoyed chapter five.This chapter will be even weirder as they meet some people.  
  
A couple they know one they don't.SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE CHAPTER 6 I WAS BUSY.  
  
Chapter 6 The Party Plans PART 1  
  
Narrator- At the inn.  
  
Serra: Now let's see which way do we go if we turn there?  
  
Erk: Your looking at a magazine that is about staves.How can you..........................  
  
oh nevermind.  
  
Serra: What was that Erky?  
  
Erk: Let's go already!  
  
Ring:Moogle?  
  
Erk:*Grabs Ring and Walks out door*  
  
Serra: Erk hey get back here.*runs after Erk*  
  
Narrator-Then they leave the inn and appear in a forest.They see a castle not to far off.  
  
Ring *starts running to the castle*  
  
Erk: Uhhhhhh*follows Ring*  
  
Serra: HEY WAIT FOR ME!!!!  
  
Someone:*singing* 99bottles of Lemonade on the wall 97 bottles of Lemonade.  
  
Officer: Get ahold of yourself! Wait let me guess you got drunk again?  
  
Someone: No i would never get drunk!  
  
Officer: ANTHON!!!!   
  
Anthon: No yelling at A DRUNK PERSON!!  
  
Officer: Ok what are you drunk or not?  
  
Anthon: NO FOR THE LAST TIME!!*sings 99 bottles of lemonade*  
  
Narrator-Then Erk and Serra and Ring approach them.  
  
Erk: Ummmm can we see Lord Eliwood?  
  
Anthon: No only drunk people can see him!  
  
Serra: WOW!! That is the best policy ever!  
  
Officer: Ignore him he's just drunk, for him it's natural.  
  
Anthon:No im NOT DRUNK!!  
  
Erk:*Enters the castle*  
  
Serra: Hey Erk wait up for me!*follows Erk in*  
  
Officer: You keep doing that.  
  
Anthon: Doing what?  
  
Officer: Giving people a bad reputation about us!  
  
Anthon: What?  
  
Officer: Huh?  
  
Anthon:*leaves*  
  
Officer:*also leaves*  
  
Narrator-Back in the castle with Serra Erk Ring and Eliwood.  
  
Eliwood: Now we are having a party.  
  
Erk: Why?  
  
Eliwood: Beacuse!  
  
Erk: Why?  
  
Eliwood:I just want one thats why!!  
  
Erk: Why?  
  
Eliwood: I JUST DO !!!  
  
Erk:.........*gets interupted by Serra*  
  
Serra: WOW!!!! A party, i love parties.  
  
Erk: Oh great a party where i'll be surrounded by drunkards.  
  
Serra: Lighten up Erky it'll be fun!!  
  
Eliwood: Erky!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Erk:*makes mad face*  
  
Serra: Aww Erk is so cute when he's mad!  
  
Eliwood: *still laughing his ass off*  
  
Anthon: *Then Anthon bursts in*  
  
Everyone:*stops what they are doing*  
  
Eliwood:Everyone meet my party planner Anthon! He is my tactian person too!  
  
Serra:Oh how fun a drunk person plans our party!  
  
Erk: Oh great this is going to be worse then i thought.*sighs*  
  
Ring: *Cheers happily*  
  
Eliwood: Now every one lets get this party started!!  
  
Erk: planed!  
  
Eliwood: What?  
  
Erk: Let's get this party planned.  
  
Eliwood: Oh i knew that.  
  
Erk: Sure you did!  
  
Anthon: Now we need about two thousand bottles of beer and......................!!!!  
  
Serra: No we need More beer and more people espically a lot of people who can annoy Erk!  
  
Eliwood:Good idea now let's get to sleep.*falls asleep and falls on ground*  
  
Officer:*comes in*  
  
Anthon: Hiya Eliwood!  
  
Officer:Here we go again!*looks at Eliwood on the ground*Who killed him!!!!  
  
Erk: It was Anthon!  
  
Officer: ANTHON GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!  
  
Anthon:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Erk:Oh man what did i get myself into AGAIN!!!!  
  
Narrator-How will this party go and will the Officer ever find out that Eliwood is just asleep?  
  
Hope you liked it Soon i will write chapter 6.  
  
R&R 


	7. The Party PT 2

Now here is part two and trust me it'll be funny!!!!  
  
Chapter 7 The Party pt 2  
  
Narrator-In the morning when everyone was up and ready they decided to let's say get an early start.Officer still thinks Eliwood is dead STILL!  
  
Officer-*cries*How could you die milord?  
  
Erk: Uh sorry to say but h.........*gets interupted*  
  
Officer:We must give him a proper burial.  
  
Eliwood: *wakes up* What is all the noise about,can't i get some sleep?  
  
Officer: Your alive!!*hugs Eliwood*  
  
Erk: *laughs uncontrolably*  
  
Officer: Now since your alive i have a message from Ninian.....  
  
Eliwood:..........  
  
Officer: She died on her way here and thats all i know.  
  
Erk: Thats not a message.  
  
Officer:Well it is now you halfwit.  
  
Eliwood:Oh well i guess i have to get someone else AGAIN!  
  
Serra:*walks in* Hi everyone so when does the party start?  
  
Erk: Never we canceled it.  
  
Serra:WHAT!!?  
  
Eliwood: No we didn't!  
  
Erk: I CANCELED IT!!!!  
  
Eliwood: No i'm the Marquesse i say its not.  
  
Erk: Well i'm.........me so its canceled.  
  
Eliwood:........?????  
  
Erk:........????  
  
Serra:This conversation is going nowhere so i'll decide ,let's party!  
  
Officer:Whatever you do don't tell........*Anthon walks in*  
  
Anthon: Hiya now let's get to the party and drink.  
  
Serra: Is that all you think about?  
  
Anthon:*nods his head*  
  
Serra: Yeah come let's go Anthon.  
  
Erk: *get's really mad*  
  
Eliwood:Oh no HE'S GOING TO BLOW!!!  
  
Serra &Anthon:*have no clue Erk is MAD and leaves*  
  
Erk:Get back here Anthon i have something to show you!*follows them*  
  
Eliwood: Ok let's wait a little to leave.*sweatdrops*  
  
Guard: Lord we found Ninan's body what shall we do with it?  
  
Officer: Sell it for gold i say.  
  
Eliwood: Whatever i have better things to do like, find another girlfriend.  
  
Guard: Ok then.*runs off*  
  
Officer: At the party look for one Milord.  
  
Eliwood: Good idea! Now go make yourself useful and leave.  
  
Officer:Whatever you say.*dissapears into the shadows*  
  
Eliwood: A new girl ,party a lot of girls hmmm.OWWWWW!! I have to stop thinking so much it makes my brain hurt.*leaves to party*  
  
Narrator-At the party.  
  
Erk: Ok Anthon let's go to the boys room and chat shall we.  
  
Anthon: No sorry gotta drink my beer and hang out with this chick.  
  
Serra: Oh Erk why don't you lighten up a bit and dance.*grabs Erk*I'll see you later Anthon!  
  
Anthon: No she is mine and that dude won't take him away.  
  
Erk: I''m not so sure about this Serra!  
  
Serra:Well i'll make you.  
  
Erk: Oh no!!  
  
Eliwood: I don't see anyone of interest yet!  
  
Hector: Well Eliwood see anyone at all just one girl?  
  
Eliwood: No i don't. Only if Ninian were alive.*Sighs*  
  
Lyn: Hi guys.Eliwood what has you down in the dumps?  
  
Eliwood: Can't find a girl. Ninian died.*looks at lyn*  
  
Hector: Oh no he has that look in his eyes.  
  
Lyn: What look?  
  
Eliwood: I have now found someone.  
  
Lyn: Well if you need me i'll be over there waiting for someone to dance with me.*walks away*  
  
Well hope you liked chapter 7.Chapter 8 will have more funny parts and more everything R&R 


	8. Dancing PT3

Hope you like this chapter as it has some good sides and down sides!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 The Dancing PT3  
  
Hector-Well Eliwood i can see who you like.  
  
Eliwood-*looks at Lyn*  
  
Hector-I wouldn't worry to much but Sain is at it again.  
  
Sain-Oh fair and..............  
  
Lyn-Leave me alone i'm waiting for someone to ask me that is not a PERVERT!!  
  
Sain-Oh well now who's next!*looks at his list*  
  
Serra-Wow Erk you danced better then i thought.  
  
Erk-I'm going to kill you Serra.  
  
People-ERK&SERRA ERK& SERRA ERK&SERRA!!!!  
  
Erk-I sware i'm going to ..............  
  
Anthon-*walks up to Serra*Want to Dance and get drunk with me?  
  
Serra-Sorry i'm with Erky here!  
  
Erk-No she's not.*then looks to see who it is*Wait i am.  
  
Serra-Thanks Erky now let's go see how Eliwood is doing.*leaves*  
  
Anthon-I sware that girl is hard to get.*sighs*  
  
Serra-So Eliwood how is it going?  
  
Eliwood-Good and yet bad.*looks at Lyn*  
  
Erk-Oh i see.*Smiles*  
  
Serra-Me too well i'll be right back.*leaves to go talk to Lyn*  
  
Hector-Well If i were you i would be thanking Serra.  
  
Eliwood-*sighs*  
  
Erk-Well it can;t be that bad you do need to get married though.  
  
Eliwood-Why?  
  
Erk-Just seeing a Marquess not married is weird.  
  
Serra-*Lyn and Serra walk over to Eliwood*  
  
Lyn-Eliwood,I new you liked me.  
  
Eliwood-So.........want to dance?*Lyn Nodded*  
  
Serra-AWWWW isn't that so cute Erky?  
  
Erk-No.  
  
Hector-This is going to be good.Eliwood dance HA!!!  
  
Sain-Well did you change your mind yet Serra?  
  
Kent-I'm sure she didn't.*pulling Sain away*  
  
Oswin-Look at all the pretty stars.  
  
Hector-Let me guess,you got drunk and the girls you flirted with slaped you?  
  
Oswin-Nope,they slaped me!  
  
Erk-He's way to drunk.  
  
Pent-Wow! Louise i never new you could do that so well.  
  
Louise-GET OUT OF THE GIRLS BATHROOM!!!!  
  
Jaffar-Hey Matthew do you know anywhere to hide?  
  
Matthew-Why?, is Nino after you again?  
  
Jaffar-Worse she is after me and is drunk!  
  
Nino-Oh finally i found you Jaffar.*starts to chase him*  
  
Jaffar-Oh my gosh, can't anyone save me?!  
  
Rath-I can't believe Eliwood got to Lyn first.Damn!  
  
Rebecca-Wil want to dance?  
  
Wil-After i drink my 20th bottle of beer i'm on a role.  
  
Priscilla-These people are frightening.  
  
Raven-Don't worry i'll protect you sis.*sain walks up to Priscilla*  
  
Sain-Would you care to dance?  
  
Raven-Yes she would.*Holding sain up by his neck*  
  
Priscilla-Actually Raven i don't mind tonight.  
  
Raven-*laughs*  
  
Sain-Shall we?  
  
Priscilla-I would be honered.*leaves with Sain*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Eliwood-Oh no Lyn approaches.  
  
Hector-Here is your big chance.  
  
Eliwood-*runs to the bathroom*  
  
Hector-*Laughs uncontrolably*  
  
Sorry if the chapter was shortened but the next one will be longer i promise R&R!!!! 


	9. Hunting And Escort Erk

Well im back and this is the last chapter of this story I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Erk-Of course they won't.  
  
Serra-I know they will right Erky?  
  
Erk-No!  
  
Serra-Your so boring yah know.  
  
Anyway here it is chapter 9!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9 Hunting and a new Day  
  
Narrator-The party ended and Serra and Erk said their tearful goodbyes. Now Lucius has taken them hunting for what a Moogle.  
  
Lucius-Now keep your eye on the...*sees a moogle*  
  
Serra-You can't shoot it!  
  
Erk-Go on shoot the darn thing.  
  
Lucius-I can't its so cute.  
  
Serra-Way to go Lucius.  
  
Erk-...  
  
Serra-Lucius is the girl uh huh.  
  
Lucius-I'm not a girl!!  
  
Erk-Now this is something I can get into.  
  
Ring-Moogle???  
  
Serra-Im sorry its just your hair.  
  
Lucius-What is something wrong with it?  
  
Erk-Its on fire run!*laughs*  
  
Lucius-It is ahhhhhhhh!*runs around acting crazy*  
  
Serra-Erky be nice.  
  
Ring-Moogle!  
  
Erk-Fine.Lucius your hair has bugs in it.  
  
Lucius-EWWWWWWWW!*runs around acting crazy*  
  
Serra-ERKY!!!!  
  
Narrator-Then they decide to leave and go to the inn.  
  
Serra-It's about that time again.  
  
Erk-What time?  
  
Serra-I have to go back to Ostia.  
  
Erk-Yessss!!!  
  
Ring-*Cries*  
  
Serra-I don't want to leave!*cries*  
  
Erk-Ears hurt ow!  
  
Serra-I know you can come with me Erk.Like escort me.  
  
Erk-No It's ok.  
  
Serra-Please I want you too!?*Cries*  
  
Erk-If you'll STOP CRYING!!  
  
Serra-Ok!  
  
Ring-*Jumps up and down*  
  
Erk-I hate my life.  
  
Serra-What was that Erky?  
  
Erk-Save me lord.  
  
Serra-Erk get your stuff ready.  
  
Erk-*still praying*  
  
Ring-*Jumps in joy*  
  
Serra-You get to come with us Ring.  
  
Erk-Why have you failed me lord.  
  
Serra-Come let us go now.  
  
Erk-Wait let me pack my stuff up.  
  
Narrator-After 4 hours Erk was ready.  
  
Serra-Here Erk hold my stuff.*piles all her junk on Erk*  
  
Ring-*laughs*  
  
Erk-Take me noe Lord take me now.  
  
Serra-Stop talking to yourself and let's go!  
  
Erk-Coming MASTER Serra.  
  
Serra-Awww your so sweet.  
  
Erk-Oh lord why me.  
  
Narrator-Then they set off to Ostia. Hopefully Erk will survive the journey.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was the ending? I hope you like it! If you want me to I'll make a sequal.Just post it in a review.  
  
Serra-Lalalalala!  
  
Erk-*About to colapse from carying all her stuff*  
  
Serra-*carying Ring*R&R! 


End file.
